1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image decoder and, more particularly, to a sub-picture image decoder.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, as shown in FIG. 1, a DVD player already can display bilingual subtitles at the same time, but the subtitles are generally displayed at fixed positions, which easily covers important background or the like and thus prevents a viewer's eyes from understanding related image messages. In addition, the player displays the subtitles with fixed size fonts. This makes a remote viewer's eyes blur and fatigue because the subtitles cannot be adjusted to obtain appropriate size fonts. Moreover, the brightness of the subtitles on display cannot be separately adjusted. As such, a viewer may find that, for example, when the background is changed into a brightness similar to the brightness of the subtitles, the subtitle image is mixed with the background image.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved sub-picture decoder to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.